A Cry For Help
by Nightengale'Serenade'93
Summary: The woman from Sirius’ past comes back, and with it, the memories of their past relationship- and she cries out for his help again. But now, everything is different–and wrong.Can Sirius help her again – without risking his own capture? Rated T to b safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sibi here. Heres a HP ff for those of you who care. This is the first chapter, and sorry if you think it's short, but its something. When u see the *, its supposed to be a cuss word, so use ur imagination at what she says. It doesnt say her name in this chapter, but her name will come up later. I dont know if it's going to end up messed up or not, but it might - so beware. Hope you enjoy - and dont forget to review! Keep a look out for the next chapter!**

**I dont own Harry Potter in anyway - except my character, Atalee (yes, thats her name).**

I curled myself in a ball in a corner of the room, shaking. It was mid-winter, and I had no where to live – no place I could go to. No safe house – and no one would dare turn against the Ministry of Magic to keep me safe. My recent transformation had only been a few days ago, and I had needed somewhere to hide while I underwent the torment. Most of my cloths were torn, or had big pieces missing from them – and I had nothing else to wear. I could only go out at night, when I thought it to be safest – but even then, I couldn't be to sure. The slightest noises made me tense up, and prepare to make a run for it or to fight for my life. So far though, nothing had come – and I was glad for the quiet. Right now though, I longed for a companion – someone who would talk to me and not be scared or turn me into the Ministry. My thoughts wondered back to when I had gone to Hogwarts – where I had been bitten, by accident of course. I had a small group of people I could depend on back then, especially one in particular. How I missed him – missed him desperately. Constantly, I wondered if I should try and find him, but I knew it wouldn't be wise. Besides, who's to say that he wouldn't turn me in to try and save his own neck? I shook my head, and thought _'Why would he turn me in? Sure – he is running from them just as I am- but he is wanted because he escaped Azkaban. I'm only wanted because of what I can become.' _Smiling, I remembered all those times at Hogwarts when I'd transform and hid myself in the Shrieking Shake alongside Remus, the one who bit me, and together we underwent the painful transformation each Full Moon. And when it was dangerous to come near us, the other three still did – especially Sirius, the one who I was closest to – the one I so desperately wanted to comfort me, even now. The snap of a twig somewhere outside the hut made me jump, my senses instantly on red alert. My nose twitched, and I tried smelling – but human noses just weren't as good as werewolf ones. Then I heard them.

"She's in there – I swear!" I heard someone quietly exclaim," I saw her go in there a couple days ago, the night of the Full Moon!" '_Great,_' I thought,' _a ratter._' Silently and swiftly, I got to my feet, and made my way to one of the dusty windows. Outside, I saw two forms – one belonging to the ratter, and another, to who I guessed to be, a Ministry Employee.

"We've had many reports of people who say they see her go in somewhere, and we search," the employee said," We come up with nothing, except few signs of what appears to be a struggle."

"I swear it!" the ratter said again," She's in there!" As quick as my feet took me, I quietly ran to the back door, and waited, patiently. I heard the employee step onto the front porch, and his hand open the front door – which, I opened the back door at the same moment. I knew every nook and cranny of this place- every sound it made and every exit there was. As the employee entered the front, I exited the back, and then made a run for the trees. It was a success as usual – and I rested momentarily on one of the trees, catching my breath. Then my eyes widened in panic- and my head snapped back and took a look the way I had came. '_Curse the snow!_' I seethed, and took off at top speed, not wanting to stick around and see if they found my tracks. Once they did, they'd be on my trail in an instant – then I'd be dead.

I ran till I came upon a half-frozen river, and only then did I stop. With a look around, I saw no bridge – no way to cross the watery path. I looked around, and saw the city up ahead- then gulping softly, nodded to myself. Quietly, I lowered my body into the wintry water, and nearly screamed at the coldness. '_I have to do this,_' I told myself repeatedly. The top of the water was completely frozen in the middle, but underneath and near the edges, it was still mushy or not frozen at all. With a deep breath, I plunged underneath the surface and began swimming. As I traveled down the waterway, I heard people who had followed my tracks to the riverbank, and suppressed a smile.

"Where could she have gone?" I heard one ask.

"You don't think that she would have gone into the waters, do you?" another asked.

"Who knows," one answered," But we've reached another dead-end. Let's get back to our homes." They all agreed, and that was the last I heard. I soon found myself needing air, and decided it was time to get some. Swimming to the bank, I carefully surfaced, and looked around, before allowing most of my head to show. I took long breaths, shuddering in the cold – with it being winter, and me in torn and tattered clothing swimming in freezing waters – it was as though I was wishing for the death of me. After a couple minutes, I knew I had to keep going, and so I did. Taking another deep breath, I plunged under the water, and found what appeared to be the middle, and began swimming again. My muscles where beginning to fatigue though and I knew my breath would need refilled more quickly then before. I kept swimming despite how I felt, and swam for who knows how long, but suddenly, I came to a halt. A stone wall with metal bars blocked my path, and I had nowhere else to go. Grudgingly, I resurfaced, and looked around hesitantly. I saw no danger, so I climbed up onto the bank, shivering violently in the freezing cold. Looking around, I saw a neighborhood, and it seemed so familiar – but from where? I decided that if I stuck to the allies, I could wonder around a little, and try to jog my memory. Slowly, I peeked over the side of the bridge, and made sure it was clear; then I quickly jumped up over the edge, and ran across the street. At the other side, I stumbled, but caught myself on the edge of the brick house and steadied myself. '_That took more effort then I thought,_' I thought to myself, breathing harder then I should be,' _Curse that ratter for telling the Ministry of my location – I'd still be somewhat warm if it hadn't been for that darn ratter!' _Slowly and cautiously, I walked through the allies, looking around. Then I saw the light slowly creeping up in the sky. '_No! It can't be dawn yet!' I thought horridly, then began frantically looking around, 'I need somewhere to hide_!' Running as quiet as I could, and as fast as my frozen stiff muscles let me, I scanned the places I passed – but no where seemed safe enough. Before I could catch myself, I was falling, and my arms went forward to stop my fall, only to land on the glass I hadn't seen.

"Crap*!" I cursed under my breath, and then holding my now injured hand to my chest, I heaved myself up, and continued on my way. My eyes began to droop before long, and I could barely stand – my muscles ached so much. I came out onto a main road, and quickly drew back into the ally. 'Crap!' I seethed,' Now what?!' Carelessly, I closed my eyes, and within a minute, they snapped open. I just remembered why this neighborhood looked familiar. The street sign was just within reading distance, and risking it all, I fled onto the main street, and began checking the houses. Silently, I read the house numbers till I passed one that should be there.

"Tw..Tw.." I said, but before I could finish, I felt myself fall, and the darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter- yay! Yes, I know- that last one had quite a few cliffhangers, but it ade it interesting. This ones a tad bit shorter..Sorry! POV ( Point ov View ): _Sirius_ Hope you enjoy this chapter! dont forget to review!**

**I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own Atalee**

I walked around my house, not paying much attention to the dirtiness. Sadly, I was used to it. Even though most of my years I had stayed at my friends, James, house – or in a not-so-cozy cell in Azkaban. This is where I was raised before I started going to Hogwarts, where I got into my group with James, Remus – and the backstabbing _Peter_. I sighed aloud, and continued walking around, lazily kicking aside things instead of walking around them. '_I really need some company_,' I thought to myself, but I knew better. I couldn't leave this place – no matter how desperately I wanted to. Dumbledore told me to stay here for my own protection, and I couldn't help but agree. The Ministry was after me, and didn't want to be thrown back into Azkaban – that was somewhere I definitely didn't want to return to – even more so than this old place. Again, I sighed, and found myself in the kitchen. '_Harry's at Hogwarts…Remus is who knows where… and I'm stuck here – in this piece-of-crap* house….I feel so important and loved,_' I thought darkly, but I was glad that Harry was able to be at Hogwarts. It was his turn to be there, and he deserved to be there – but it was dangerous. With the Dark Mark appearing like that…something was up – and it wasn't good. The Dark Mark didn't just appear out of no where like that – the Death Eaters where up to something – and they were going to be taken down, one way or another. The Ministry needed to stop focusing on me, and focus on the Death Eaters, and the Dark Mark. I rummaged in the cupboards, but didn't find much. 'Great-low on food,' I thought darkly,' Now what? Starve?' I slammed the doors shut, and ran my fingers through my hair. I went back up, and went upstairs, back to my dark room. I flopped down on my bed, and smiled, remembering when I'd do that when I was younger. My hair obstructed my vision, and I could help but laugh aloud. Slowly, I sat up, and crossed the room, and took out a book. Lily had filled it with pictures, and then given to me to keep. I missed Lily and James very much – and I was even more determined to keep Harry safe. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I opened the cover, and began looking at the moving pictures; Lily and James; James, Lily, and Harry as a baby; Lily and James' wedding; and then it began to go back to our Hogwarts years. I saw the whole group – me, James, Remus, and _Peter._ I spat at the thought of him, being so close to us, and then stabbing us in the back like that. Turning through the pictures, I stopped at one, trying to remember who I was with. Racking my brain, I tried putting a name with the smiling face. She was beautiful – no doubt – and we were playing around, acting like idiots. Sadly, I sighed, not remembering who she was – so I closed the book and tossed it softly aside, and laid down. My eyes closed, and I was about to fall asleep, but then I heard one of the spells flicker slightly – alerting me that someone was trying to enter. Someone who knew that this place existed – and not many did. I got up, and went down the stairs, and looked out one of the windows. The sun was starting to come up – I looked at the clock: 5:40 am. 'Of course,' I thought, 'I stayed up all night again…oh well.' Then with a second look, I noticed the figure, lying on the sidewalk. With a better look, I saw that it was a female. '_A female who knew that this place existed?'_ I questioned myself,' _that's odd_.' I debated for a minute whether or not I should go out there and help her – knowing that if she recognized who I was, she'd probably inform the Ministry that I was here. '_Curse it all to heck*'_ I thought, as I unlatched the front door, and peered around outside. I didn't see any other person in site, so I quickly ran out the couple feet from the door, to the woman who was on the sidewalk. As I picked her up, I noticed her tattered and ripped clothing, and began wondering who she was, but shook my head, and quickly took her inside. Closing the door with my foot, I locked the door with my free hand, and then carried her up to one of the bedrooms. I laid her down on the moth-eaten bedspreads, and looked at her again. Not only were her cloths tattered and torn, they were practically frozen – almost as though she had been in water recently- but in mid winter? '_Who'd be crazy enough to get soaking wet in mid winter in tattered clothing?_' I thought, and then my eyes moved to her face, which was covered by her hair. _'There's something about her…I think I know her from somewhere…_' I thought. Slowly, incase she woke up, I reached towards her face, and brushed aside the hair that covered her face. I gasped and took a couple steps back. '_It's the girl from the picture!_' I thought wildly, my mind showing the picture of the girl who I'd acted like an idiot with. '_Why is she here though? And why is she in such bad shape?_' I thought, looking at her clothing again. Quickly, I ran to the next room, and got more blankets. Then I ran back to the room, and covered her up, trying to keep her warm. Once I was assured she'd be warm, I quickly ran back to my room, and snatched the photo book, flipping quickly through the pages, and soon I was at the picture of me and that girl. I turned the page and found another picture – but this one was of her and James; I looked at the next picture, and it had her and Remus, but they looked a little hesitant about being that close, but soon I appeared, and she instantly brightened. I continued through the pictures, and came upon the last picture that had her in it – and she was practically clinging to me, and she was crying. '_Why is she crying?_' I thought, trying now more desperately then ever to remember who this girl was. Then it all clicked, as I took another look at the picture of her and Remus. '_Atalee._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Yay! Well were back in Atalee's POV so, yeah. Hope you like it! And thanx to those of you who are adding it to ur favorites or subscribing to it or reviewing and what not - I truely appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own Atalee.**

* * *

I expected to be dead, but I felt a blanket over me. '_Great,_' I thought, _'I've been caught. It's just a matter of minutes before the Ministry takes over._' Slowly, I opened my eyes, and saw the ceiling above me. Then my eyes traveled to the blanket that was keeping me warm. '_This is one of the worst kept blankets in history_,' I thought, as I studied the moth-eaten fabrics. With a look around the room, I saw how much dust was around, and wondered if someone truly lived here.

"I see you awake." The voice came from the door, and I expected to be startled by it, but I wasn't. It seemed familiar for some reason – then I remembered what neighborhood I was in before I had passed out, and I bolted up into a sitting position. My eyes widened, and I saw the uncertainty in his eyes – and I remembered, '_Of course he has reason to doubt me – The Ministry is after him, so he thinks I might turn him in. But does he know I'm also wanted?_'

"Sirius-"I said, but he held up a silencing hand.

"Why are you here Atalee?" he asked me, his tone silent, but a little deathly. I found my eyes watering at his distrust in me, and I was hurt. My black hair fell in my face, so I brushed it aside, and saw that my hand was bandaged. I looked up at him, and then back down.

"I needed somewhere to stay…and I had no where else to go," I told him, "I couldn't trust just any body, and I recognized the neighborhood."

"Ministry sent you – didn't they?" Sirius asked, and I couldn't help but laugh once, a mocking laugh, but it still confused him. My eyes locked with his, and I licked my bottom lip once.

"You're not the only one on the run from them, Siri," I told him," They are after me to – for what I am, incase you've forgotten." His confused expression softened, and he came closer to the bed.

"What do you mean? Why is the Ministry after you – I mean, yeah, I remember that you're a werewolf – but why are they after you?" he asked me, confusion in his eyes.

"They have an organization – a secret one – that hunts werewolves," I told him," And sadly, someone tipped them off that I was a werewolf, and one of the ministry employee's saw one of my transformations – confirming it, and now there after me." Sirius shook his head, slightly grinning, and I couldn't help but slightly smile. I missed Sirius, and it was good to be near him again. He always calmed me down, or made me feel better.

"You're more than welcome to stay here," he finally said," But…we're kind of low on food… and I'm on lock-in. I wasn't even supposed to go outside – but I couldn't leave a poor innocent woman out there to freeze."

"Awe, thanks Siri – I feel so loved," I said halfway sarcastically, but smiling, and he smiled back," And I mean that – Thanks, for everything."

"Don't mention it," he told me, waving it off," I'll go get you some cloths to change into. They might be a little too big for you, but its better then what you got."

"Yeah," I agreed, looking at the cloths I now wore – they were really badly ripped and torn, and were frozen from when I had swam in the river to get away from my pursuers. Sirius had left, and came back in moments later.

"Here," he said, tossing me some cloths," I figured they might fit you better then any others."

"Thanks," I said, truly grateful. Again, he shrugs it off, and then leaves me to get changed. 'He was right,' I thought, as I pulled the shirt down, over my head, 'These will be big, but it's probably the best fit I'll get.' I noticed a belt halfway hidden by the pants, and I smiled. 'That'll help,' I thought, and I quickly changed into the pants, and looped the belt through. Instantly, I felt better; in a safe, more comfortable kind of way. My stomach growled, but I tried to ignore it. Hopefully Sirius wouldn't notice how thin I was, or how much my stomach growled. Carefully, I walked out into the hallway, and down the stairs. I was about to continue on my way, but something caught my eye; walking up to it, I saw it was a picture. I dusted it off with my hand, and smiled when I saw James, Sirius, Peter and Remus smiling up at me. I knew what had happened to James, but I didn't know what happened to Peter.

"There's some bread and enough to make a sandwich in the kitchen," Sirius said from behind me, making me jump," Didn't mean to spook you."

"It's alright," I said, smiling, then I asked," Sirius, what happened to Peter? I mean, I know about James, but-"His face had darkened when I mentioned Peter, and I became frightened.

"Peter is no longer my friend – he betrayed us all!" Sirius almost yelled," He's the reason Lily and James are dead! He gave their were-abouts to Voldemort!"

"What?" I said, completely shocked. I found it hard to believe that someone like Peter would do that," Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Sirius yelled," Why else would I have been put in Azkaban?! I tried to kill Peter for what he done – and ended up accidentally killing innocent people!" I stared at him, my eyes tearing up, and he realized what he had done – but it was too late; the damage had been done.

"Atalee," he said apologetically," I'm- sorry. I didn't mean to-"He stopped, not because I told him too, but because he knew it was no use. I set the picture down wordlessly, and climbed back up the stairs, and went to the room he had put me in, softly closing the door behind me. Then I crawled onto the bed and curled up, hugging the pillow tight against my chest; silently the tears spilled from my eyes, and I lay there crying. It was something that couldn't be helped – whenever anyone yelled at me, whether it was_ at_ _me_ or not, I would end up crying. It was one of my flaws, and I got picked on at Hogwarts for it; but Lily had always been there for me, and I was always grateful for her. '_If only you were here now, Lily,_' I thought as I cried,_' I know, Sirius didn't mean to do this…and it's not his fault._' I lay there for a while, just crying, and soon I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 4, for those of you who care. This one is split on POV's, so I have there names in {}'s. Also, there's a flashback - it's easy to recognize when it comes up. Hope you enjoy! Dont forget to review please!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Harry Potter, but I do own Atalee.**

* * *

**{Sirius}**

I ran my hand through my hair, completely mad* at my self for yelling. '_I forgot that she hated yelling_,' I said to myself, '_but I should have controlled my anger better! How was she supposed to know about that betraying rat_?' I knew what I could do to make it up to her, although it was risky – I didn't give a freak*. I opened the front door just a little, and transformed into my animagus form, then trotted out into the morning air. Before I got to far, I sniffed around, and made sure it was safe. Then, quickly, I made a beeline for the nearest mini mart. It was just at the end of the street, so I was in luck. I snuck in the back of the store, and checked around. The clerk was busy reading a magazine and listening to music with some muggle device. I crept around to the front and grabbed one of the hand baskets with my mouth. Then, I softly padded through the small store, going through the aisles, staying out of site from the clerk. I grabbed all sorts of foods I could reach; I even reached up on my hind legs a little to reach some of the higher shelves. My ears were pricked for the slightest sounds that would alert me that I would be found. With the basket practically full, I turned to the drinks. 'How am I supposed to open those?' I thought to myself, and then thought better of it,' the muggle might notice a door magically opening.' So, with the basket I had, I was about to leave, but remembered there was cartons in the back. Quickly, I padded into the back with the basket in my mouth, and looked around. An eight-pack of muggle drink was in the open and easy to get, so I grabbed it and placed it in the basket. Then I picked up the basket and started for the door.

"HEY!" someone shouted, and I heard the footsteps chasing after me. I ran out the back with the basket in my mouth, and down the back ally, to the corner where I could easily get to my place. _'12 Grimmauld Place'_ I thought, and then quickly nudged the door open and entered. Then after I set the basket down, I stood up on my hind legs and shut the door. 'Stupid muggle,' I laughed, and transformed back into my human form. Grabbing the basket, I walked down to the kitchen and unloaded all the things I got.

--------------

**{Atalee}**

I woke up and looked around the room. As I sat up, I rubbed my eyes, and then turned around. A plate of sandwiches, chips, and a chocolate bar was on the small stand beside the bed, as well as a muggle drink that read 'Cola'. With a shock, I realized Sirius must have done this, as in a way to apologize for yelling. I smiled, picking up a chip, and then popped it into my mouth. '_Mhmm_,' I thought, '_this tastes so good_.' Soon I found myself greedily eating everything on the plate. Pretty soon, the plate was completely empty, except for the empty wrapper and can. I stretched, and swung my feet onto the floor; then I picked up the plate and walked down to the kitchen. As I set the plate down, I decided to look around and see what else he had. I opened the cupboards and was confused. '_Didn't he say he barely had any food?_' I thought, then became startled, '_He didn't go out in public and get these things while I was asleep, did he?! Ohh! Dang* it – why do I have to have my issues! He could have gotten caught!_' Now that I thought about it- I hadn't seen Sirius at all since this morning, and it was nearing three in the afternoon. I found myself scared that Sirius had been caught, and started going around the house, looking everywhere for him. He was no where to be found, and I was becoming more and more panicked. So, I sat down on one of the covered sofas and hugged my knees to my chest, and began to rock back and forth softly; I was trying not to cry again, but it didn't work that well. The tears were flowing from my eyes, and I laid my head down on my knees; I closed my eyes and just sat there, waiting. Waiting for what, I had no clue, but I stayed there nevertheless.

----------------

**{Sirius}**

I sat up in the attic, leaning against Buckbeak, trying to clear my head. '_I hate being here – in this old crappy* place,_' I thought to myself, '_it's a place that I never wanted to return to, but sadly it's the only real place I have left.(sighs) I'm glad I have Atalee here with me though – I hope she'll find in it her heart to forgive me_.' I picked up the photo book I had brought up here with me, and opened it to the pictures that had Atalee in them. The first one I looked at was the one where me and her were acting like idiots, and I found myself deep in the memory.

"Sirius!" James called to me, and I down up, "Come on! We're taking pictures for the heck* of it!"

"Okay!" I called back, and climbed down from the tree. Instantly I was tackled from behind, but it was too soft to make me fall.

"Hey!" I laughed, and managed to turn around halfway and playfully grab my attacker. She playfully screamed and dodged me, and skipped backwards. It wasn't a big surprise that it was Atalee – I was used to her trying to tackle me to the ground. When I looked around I saw James getting his picture taken by Peter, and I smiled; but the distraction cost me, and I soon got tackled, and this time, I did fall. We rolled down the small hill, and stopped with me on top.

"Ha!" I laughed, as she mad a pout face of loosing. I looked in her eyes, and found myself brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She blushed lightly, and I smiled, then got up and helped her up.

"Hey! Let's get a picture of you two!" James said smiling, and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok!" Atalee smiled, and then looked at me, wondering what to do. I grabbed her playfully and we started goofing off; Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a flash and new that this would be the picture. Atalee laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

I smiled as I remembered that day – it was a perfect day, and if I was correct, that was before she was bitten. Remus didn't mean to bite her, we all know that; but he probably still blames himself for that – even after all this time has passed. I sighed and flipped to the next page.

* * *

**Siri was bad boy...*shakes head* but he had good intentions, no? I had to do something, and this kind of fit him- but I dont want no one getting ideas that its alright to steal from stores - its very bad. **

**~Sibi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Heres chapter 5!! Theres yet another Flashback, right near the beginning...so yeah. Dont forget to Review(_please?)._**

**Disclaimer - I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own Atalee.**

* * *

**{Sirius}**

The next picture was of James and Atalee, and after that was the one of the Rat and Atalee. This one I took out and tore into pieces, and then tossed onto the ground. Calming down, I flipped the page, and came upon the one of Atalee and Remus.

"Okay!" Peter exclaimed, and picked up the camera again, following James. James had just said it was time for more pictures – this time, one of Remus and Atalee. I walked along side James, with Peter right behind us. Remus looked up from his book, and was a little hesitant. Above him, sitting in the tree, Atalee began to look nervous. I couldn't really blame her, could I? It wasn't that long ago, only a couple months ago, that he had accidentally bitten her, and thus, transformed her into a werewolf.

"It won't take that long," James promised the two of them, as Atalee slowly sat up in the tree, her legs slowly swinging around. She had special permission from Dumbledore to were pants instead of the traditional skirt – although sometimes she would wear the skirt, on days with warm weather like today, she wore the pants so she could climb into trees. Remus looked up at Atalee, and then stood up, putting his book away. He reached up a kind hand, offering to help her down. She accepted it, but still practically jumped down.

"Ready?" Peter asked the two of them, getting his camera ready.

"I guess so," Atalee said hesitantly, looking at the ground; Remus stood beside her, and looked at Peter. Atalee looked up and tried to act cheerful, but I could tell it was strained. Right as Peter took the photo, I jumped in behind Remus and Atalee, smiling big and hugging Atalee with one arm – and it done the trick. Atalee's smile became real, and Remus seemed to loosen up a little.

"See – that wasn't so bad!" I exclaim smiling after the picture was complete. Remus nodded, and then sat back down in his spot at the base of the tree, and took his book back out. A warning bell sounded, and Atalee looked up, becoming a little sad.

"I guess…I got to go," she admitted sadly. She was a year under us- a sixth year, and us in our seventh year.

"I'll go with you," I told her, picking up my bag, and she smiled.

"Thanks Sirius," she told me, and I walked with her to her class. As we approached, she turned back to me.

"Thanks again," she smiled, and was about to leave, but I reached out and softly grabbed her arm.

"Hey, Alee," I said, and she turned around.

"Yeah?" I didn't speak, instead I let my actions speak for me; I leaned in and kissed her, and then turned and walked away, smiling.

I smiled at the memory, but my smile soon faltered. It would have lasted longer, our relationship, but sadly her mother didn't like me – and thought that I was a bad influence on her beloved daughter. I shook my head, disappointed that because of her mother, the relationship we had – ended the way it did. Sighing, I closed the book, and set it aside again. With a look outside the window, I got up and crossed the room, grabbing Buckbeak's food, and tossing it to him. Then I crossed back over and sat with him again. He looked back at me as he finished, and I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, I know," I told him," But it's not easy for any of us." He turned his head back around and rested it on his forefeet, closing his eyes. I got up and walked to the door, deciding that I had to face her sooner or later. When I had placed the food on the stand beside her bed, she had looked so peaceful – like there wasn't a problem in the world. It took a lot of effort to not stay there and watch her sleep. Slowly, I walked down some of the stairs, to her bedroom, and peeked inside. '_Huh,_' I wondered, then started looking around, '_Maybe she went to the kitchen to find something else to eat_.' So, I went down to the kitchen and looked around. '_She's definitely been in here_,' I thought, noticing her plate. Sighing, I continued looking through out the house, and then I went to search the front room. There, I saw her, practically curled up in a ball on the couch.

"Atalee?" I said, softly, a little unsure.

**{Atalee}**

"Atalee?" I heard his voice call out to me, uncertainty in his voice. I jumped up, turned, and hugged him, tightly, not wanting to let go.

"I thought that you had left for good," I cried," Or that you had been caught somehow." I felt him hug me back, and it felt good, almost natural to be here- in his arms; almost like it had been when we were together at Hogwarts. Even though it had only been a couple months, we had been close, and it had felt so right. We stood there for a couple minutes, before I felt him starting to let me go.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that," he told me," Or to yell like I did earlier…It's just – what the rat done, I can't ever forgive him-"I held a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know," I told him, "You were the closest to James. To be honest, I never really did like Peter… He kind of creeped me out." I saw him smile, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"So, how did you get all that food?" I asked him, and I saw that mischievous look in his eyes that I knew all to well," Siri, what did you do?"

"I...robbed the mini-mart down the street," he admitted.

"With the ministry after you!?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"I went in my animagus form," Sirius explained, and I sighed; it made sense, I guess. I mean, sometimes you have to do things like that when your on the run from the law.

"Well- If you do it again, at least let me know, so I can try and help somehow," I told him, smiling.

"Alright," he promised, and then led me to the kitchen. The clock said it was nearing 7 pm, so it was practically dinner time.

"What would you like?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, lets just begin clawing our way through what I got I guess," he suggested, and I nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short delay in getting this to you all. It took me a little while to figure out what happened in the middle...but I got it (finally). Here it is- hope you enjoy! Dont forget to read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter - but I do own Atalee.**

* * *

**{Atalee}**

"Remember that time when James hung Snivillious in the air by his ankles?"

"Yes!" I laughed, "But I have to admit it was going a bit too far."

"What?!" Sirius exclaimed, smiling.

"Well- how would you have liked it if people picked on you like that?" I asked him, a soft smile still on my face, but I was serious about it. He nodded softly, in a small agreement.

"I know how it feels to be picked on, though, believe it or not," I admitted, and he looked at me, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded remembering all the taunts I had gotten," It was my first couple years at Hogwarts; I got made fun of because of my issues."

"Oh," Sirius said, his eyes sad. He knew about my issues; he was one of the few who accepted me, along with James, Lily, Remus, and Peter. One of my main issues was when someone yelled, I would always cry; but another issue of mine was my anger outbursts, which would get me into trouble. My third issue, though, was the one I got picked on, and it had been my looks. People didn't agree that it was an issue – that I was using it as an excuse, but so what if I did? My hair hadn't always been as black as it had been. My eyes though, had always been that stand-out bright blue that Sirius said you could get lost in if you stared into them long enough, like a sea. When I was younger, my hair had been brown, a very light brown. Then, it had started changing, and by the time I was about to go to Hogwarts, it was the midnight, pitch black color. Now, though, it was a lighter shade of black, with a small mix of dark brown.

"So," Sirius said," What's this secret group that the ministry has?"

"It's a Werewolf-catcher group," I explained," And the name basically says it all. Select participants go out and try and find werewolves. Those they do find, are never heard of again by us others. We figure they either kill them, or they keep them and experiment on them."

"That's horrible," Sirius said, angered. It hit him personally, I knew – he had two werewolf friends to watch over, and cared about – me and Remus.

"When's the last time you heard from Remus?" I asked, wondering – but praying that he hadn't been caught by them.

"Not that long ago," he smiled," He used to work at Hogwarts, last year, as their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. But he left at the end of last year, and now is on the run – keeping safe. Which reminds me – do you remember Harry?" I sat there, trying to think, and then I smiled.

"Harry Potter? James and Lily's son? Of course!" I said happily," Is he alright?"

"Oh- you should see him," Sirius said, smiling," He looks just like James, but he has Lily's eyes. He's grown into such a wonderful guy – he's in his fourth year at Hogwarts right now."

"That's wonderful!" I exclaim, smiling brightly. We sat there in silence for a little while, and then I stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go off to bed," I say, and he stands up as well.

"Alright," he smiles, leaning towards me to give me a hug," 'Night."

"'Night," I smile, returning the hug. Then I turn, go up the stairs, and into my room.

**{Sirius}**

I sat back down after Atalee left, and suddenly found myself completely bored. It was so fun having her stay here, and it gave me something to do besides spend all my time with Buckbeak, but something in the back of my head still brought me back to darkness. '_Its because I know that she won't stay,_' I found myself thinking miserably, heading up the stairs, _'Sooner or later, she's going to leave…and I can't stop her…besides, she probably has someone to go home to or someone that's waiting for her elsewhere. She's never mentioned it, but she probably does._' Sadly, I climbed up the rackety stairs until I came to Buckbeak's room, and I began to close the door silently behind me, but something stopped me. A room door almost seemed to burst open, softly, but hard enough for me to know something was wrong. Quickly I went down some of the stairs, and just barely caught a wisp of very dark brown hair turn the corner downstairs. '_Something's definitely wrong,_' I thought, and almost ran to catch up.

"Atalee, whats wrong?" I ask, as I come up behind her; with one look at her, I saw her hand was on the door knob, and I realized she was about to walk out.

"Atalee! Wait- please, tell me whats wrong!" I almost pleaded.

"I can't stay here anymore," I heard her cry," It's not safe for me to be here anymore- I'm risking exposing you. I can't do that Siri!" She turned and I saw her tear stained face, her eyes still letting tears escape.

"What…what do you mean?" I demanded in a soft tone, a weird feeling in my chest.

"A couple of the werewolf hunters are outside- I saw them from the window up in my room," she explained, and then turned around," As soon as they are gone…" She paused, and I waited," As soon as there gone… I'm leaving." It hurt to hear it, and she probably kept turned around so I wouldn't see the pain in her eyes.

"You don't have to," I found myself saying softly, almost pleading her to stay.

"Yes," she replied softly, her back still to me," I do." I saw her look out the window, and stand there for a minute, completely still. Desperately, I tried to think of things I could say, to try and make her see she didn't have to leave. Suddenly, her voice brought me back.

"Good bye, Siri," she cried, and ran out the door, shutting it behind her.

_{Atalee}_

'_Why?!_' I thought, crying as I ran in the opposite direction of the werewolf hunters. I had to get them away from where Sirius was- I didn't want them to catch him and turn him in to the Ministry of Magic. Muggles stared at me as I ran through the streets, but I didn't care. '_Why now!?_' I cried, running with the new strength I had attained while resting at Sirius'. Turning corners at random moments, I came to a brief halt. Looking in, I took in my surroundings. Then I felt it, at the back of my heart; the pain, the grief; it was almost unbearable. Quickly, I resumed my running, the tears running down my face; I ran till I was well out of London, and was running in unfamiliar land.

**{Sirius}**

I had no clue how long I stood there, staring blankly at the door, at where Atalee had been. '_Maybe if I had told her how I felt…_' I thought, '_Maybe she would have stayed…_' Quietly, slowly, I made my way up the stairs, and I found myself standing outside the room she had been staying in.

"Now what do I do?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

**Awww Poor Sirius! Poor Atalee! That was sad for me to write... I love these two characters...but I had to do this. A writer has to do what a writer has to do, though, at times- and this was one of those times. Anyway, here is a song that represents what has happened between these two. Hope it fits, and I'll _try_ to get the next chapter up ASAP. **

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
You might say a little righteous and too proud  
I just want to find a way to compromise  
Cuz I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye; don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How am I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye; don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye; don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day… I'm lost without you

-Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys- sorry it took a little while longer to get this chapter up. My computer and I have been getting into fights- and Ive been winning- WooHoo! lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, its kinda of short, so i'll try and make up for it in the next chapter.**

**Also, I'll be changing my penname soon. I didn't know what to use when I first signed up for the site...so i just used Kisasan93, but now- I have a new name in mind. Oh- and dont forget to review please! I love review(unless they are hurtful). Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter- but I do own Atalee!**

* * *

** Previously: Atalee left to keep Sirius safe, and thus, both of them are hurting inside. Lets see where they have gotten since- _6 months later_**

* * *

**{Atalee}**

I lay there, curled tightly in what seemed like a ball- my knees bent and touching my stomach, my arms wrapped tightly around them, and my head resting on my knees. Every night, I see that one moment almost six months ago, when I had left 12 Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow would make it six months exactly. It had been the safest place I had stayed since the werewolf hunters had been after me, which was shortly after I had left Hogwarts. I kept seeing his hurt face in my mind, and it only made me hurt more inside. I refuse to cry anymore- it was too much of a hassle, and it took to much energy- energy that I needed if I was to keep running. Sighing to myself, I picked myself off the floor, and stretched. It was four nights after the full moon- so thankfully, I wouldn't have to worry about that for another almost-a-month. Slowly and carefully, I made my way out of the cave, and started on my way.

**{Sirius}**

I kept myself practically concealed away from everything; up in the attic- I was practically ignoring Buckbeak as well. From time to time though, I would throw him some food, but other than that, I just sat there on the floor, staring at the opposite wall. I could go downstairs and be social if I wanted to- which I done every now and then- but it became to much at times, and I would come back here. A knock sounded at the door, and I sighed.

"Yes Molly?" I asked, knowing exactly who it would be.

"They wanted me to come and get you- its time for another meeting," she answered politely.

"Alright," I sighed," I'll be down there in a short."

"Okay." I listened as she walked away, her footsteps fading away as she descended the stairs. Reluctantly, I stood up, and slowly made my way down the stairs as well. As I came to the floor where Atalee's room was, I couldn't help but stop and look at the closed door. I refused anyone to sleep there- some part of me hoping that she would come back. '_She's not coming back,_' the voice in the back of my head told me sadly,' _She's gone- you have to face it- she's gone._' Sighing softly, I continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. As I entered, I noticed Bill, Arthur, and Molly look up.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Bill asked me, a little worried.

"Yeah- fine," I answer, absent mindedly. None of them knew about Atalee- I couldn't find it in me to tell anyone about her. Arthur worked in the Ministry, and Bill worked at Gringotts- the wizard bank; I'm pretty sure that if I mentioned Atalee that Arthur might know who I was talking about- and I couldn't risk her getting hurt. It wasn't like I didn't trust him- it's just I loved Atalee to much to speak about her with a Ministry employee when it was werewolf hunters who worked with the Ministry that were after her. She meant too much to me for me to endanger her. We began discussing things, and soon, I heard the front door open. My heart lurched, and I prayed it was Atalee- but these days, I knew better. Those who where working with us came and went as they pleased; so the door opening and closing meant nothing to me anymore- it just filled me with grief. We continued talking, but soon, it grew quiet. I looked up, and found myself smiling once again.

"Harry," I said, and got up, going around the table.

"Sirius," he smiled, and gave me a hug. '_This is the exact thing I need,'_ I thought, smiling,_' Someone to help take away the pain of Atalee's departure._' Remus looked at me from behind Harry, and knew that I was keeping something inside of me. I looked up, and halfway regretted meeting his gaze- it seemed as though he was trying to get inside my thoughts, and pry information silently. Plus, the fact of our Hogwarts years, and Remus being the reason for Atalee's transformation- it was his fault she had to leave, but I wasn't angry at him- I couldn't be. It wasn't his fault- It wasn't her fault- It was no one's fault, which is what I have believed all my years ever since it happened.

"So," Bill said, rolling up the parchment we had been discussing before Harry had arrived," We'll continue later?"

"Yes," Arthur agreed, and nodded a welcome to Harry.

"Uh, Harry? Hermione and Ron are upstairs," Molly told him, "Why don't you go up there and join them. I'm sure you'd like to be with them again." Harry nodded, but I could tell he wanted to spend some time with me. I followed him up to the correct floor, but continued up to the familiar attic- my thinking room- my sanity room.

**{Atalee}**

I found myself loosing energy quickly; I knew I had to rest soon, but I had a desperation to keep going. Sighing, I decided to rest against a tree for a brief second; but as I did, I heard a shout from behind.

"Hey! You there! Stop and keep your hands where I can see them!" My eyes snapped open and my head snapped up. Twenty feet away, stood a Ministry employee. '_Sh*t!_' I thought, thinking wildly of ways to escape. He looked around, making sure no muggles where around, then conjured a picture.

"It's definitely you," he said to himself, and then started walking towards me. In a quick movement, I grabbed my wand and sent a silent stunning spell at him.

"Hey! What-"he was cut off as the spell hit him right in the chest. I took off running at full speed, desperate to get away from here. Running, I knew what was going on behind me without looking, as I heard the distinct _pop pop pop_ sounds. '_More of them,_' I thought grimly, and quickened my pace- ignoring the searing pain in my chest.

"That way!" one shouted, and they were instantly on my trail. Tears of pain started running down my face, and I was beginning to worry if I'd be able to get away or not. I blinked my eyes, trying to clear my vision, which became my biggest mistake- because as I opened them, the ground beneath me disappeared- and I found myself falling at an increasing speed, down a rocky cliff. I had no strength left, so I made no effort to try and stop the fall- and crashed into the rapid river at the bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!! Yes, its me, Kisasan93- I changed my penname, alas. Hope you like it(the story- not my name!)**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter- but I do own Atalee**

* * *

**{Sirius}**

The next day came quicker than I wanted- today was a day of dread and sorrow for me. '_Six months ago_,' I thought,_' she left… and hasn't come back_.' I sat in the attic, away from everyone- even though I wanted to be with Harry- I couldn't bring myself out of the depression-like mood I was in. All I really wanted right now was for Atalee to be back- to hear her laughter, her voice; to see her face; watch her smile. '_Is it to much to ask for?_' I thought miserably. A knock came at the door, and I groaned.

"Sirius- mind if I came in?"

"Remus- not who I was expecting," I said," but sure- be careful though." He entered, and saw Buckbeak- and realized why I told him to be careful. I watched as Remus bowed, and Buckbeak bowed his large head in return. Then Remus shut the door behind him, and turned to me.

"What's going on in that head of yours Sirius?" Remus asked me, sitting down across from me.

"Nothing much really," I said, halfway lying," Same old sh*t."

"Sirius- I've known you a long time," Remus replied," I know when something is going on, and I think you should know by now, that you can tell me whatever it is."

"I know," I sighed, and then thought,' _but I can't find the words to tell anyone_.'

"So- are you going to tell me," Remus said," Or are you just going to keep yourself locked up here?"

"I don't keep myself locked up here," I argued," I choose to stay up here most of my time because it keeps me out of the way."

"You are never in the way," Remus argued back," You are a member of the Order- you are just as important as anyone in the Order." Sighing, I realized he was right. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Yes Molly?" I asked, knowing this time who it would be.

"Arthur has some information," she said," We would like you two to join us in the kitchen."

"Very well," Remus said," We'll be right down." Her footsteps died away, and sadly I stood up, and followed Remus out the door, shutting it behind me. As we went down the steps, I found myself stopping at the floor where she had stayed- staring at the bedroom door- almost willing it to open, and for her to step out, bright and cheerful like she had been.

"Sirius?" Remus said, a little confused and suspicious.

"What?" I asked, and faced him- trying to hide my sad expression.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah- never better," I lied, and we continued down the stairs. When we entered the kitchen, it fell kind of quiet. At first, I thought it was me, but then I saw they were all looking at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked, wondering along with me why they were all staring at him.

"Have you heard of the Werewolf hunters?" Arthur asked, and instantly, I was on alert; my eyes didn't leave Arthur. Silently, I was praying that they hadn't gotten her- she had left here to keep me safe. '_Don't tell me she left and ended up getting caught after all this,_' I almost cried.

"Yes," Remus answered stiffly, his obvious hate for the hunters pouring out through his tone of voice.

"Then I no need to warn you about them," Arthur said, and continued," But my info is simple. They've been on the chase of a female werewolf ever since she left Hogwarts, and until seven months ago, had been getting small leads on her. Then, six months ago, she practically disappeared off the face of the earth. But, yesterday, one of the hunters spotted her. He tried to restrain her, but she stunned him, and ran; more immediately gave pursuit." '_Thank the heavens_,' I thought, and I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Sadly, though," Arthur continued," They chased her right off Ridge Cliff, and they haven't been able to recover her body." I felt my heart sink, and I almost fell to the floor. My hand was slightly shaking, as I thought, '_No…Atalee… NO_!' I had to use all my inner strength to keep from running from the room, and walked out of the room calmly- as calmly as I could, and up the stairs. I was instantly back in the attic- and that's where I finally allowed the tears to silently flow from my eyes.

**{Atalee}**

'_It's so warm_,' I thought,' _and dark- is this what it feels like to be dead?_' Slowly, I moved my arm, and instantly regretted it. A searing pain shot through my arm, my eyes snapped open and I had to clamp my mouth together to keep from screaming out in pain. I lie there, not moving while I let the pain in my arm go away as much as it would. Finally, it went away- and I tried my leg. First, my left leg- nothing happened; then my right leg- a little bit of pain, but not as bad as my arm. My chest hurt as well, as though I had been hit in the chest with a ten pound brick. I tried sitting up, and ended up coughing up water. That's when I remembered what had happened, and I groaned. '_Why does everything have to happen to me?_' I thought miserably. Looking around, I found myself in a cave-like place, and wondered how on earth I got here. _'More importantly_,' I thought,_'is it safe here? Will the hunters find me_?' Crawling and keeping my wounded arm close to my chest, I slowly made my way to the cave opening. I peaked out, and saw the river not that far off- but there was no way I got from there to here on my own. '_So how did I get here?_' I looked at the opposite side of the river and saw a stag- which was clearly magic. '_James?_' I thought incredulously, '_It can't be….. You're dead._' I watched as the form disappeared, and I smiled to myself. '_Looks like I have a guardian angel,_' I thought with a smile,' _thank you, James- you are always there for me- just like before_.' Carefully, I crawled back into the cave, and lay down. Taking deep breaths, I tried to think of ways I could get out of here safely and unseen. '_Most likely, hunters are stationed around here- keeping an eye open for me. If that's the case- I have to be extra careful about how I act. One slight misstep and they could have me_.' With a deep breath, I brought my wand up and held it in my left hand. '_I don't know how much good it will do,_' I thought,_' but I have to try_.' I pointed my wand at my right arm, and silently said the bone healing incantation- and became relieved as the pain started to drift away. Now, I would make my plan to escape, and I just had to wait for the opportune time to make my move.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my faithful readers!! I couldnt have gotten to chapter 9 of this ff without you!! Here it is- just for you!! Hope you enjoy it- dont forget to review!! I love reviews- exp good ones- even if its "Cool" or "excellant" I still love it!! Ok- enough babbling- here's ur story!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter- but I do own Atalee!**

* * *

**{Sirius}**

_Knock knock knock. _

"Sirius, may I come in?" I tried to ignore it- it had worked with everyone else.

_Knock knock knock._

"You can't push me away like you've pushed everyone else away. I'll keep annoying you until you let me in."

"Fine," I said, sighing. The door opened and Remus stepped in. He closed the door behind him, and sat down on the opposite side, facing me; we sat in the silence for a little bit, but then he spoke.

"I know you'd be upset to hear of the hunters," Remus began," But you acting like that- I know it's not because of me being werewolf. So what's the real reason?" I couldn't hide it any longer- I had to let someone know.

"Atalee." Instantly, his face changed, and he began putting the pieces together.

"You think the woman Arthur was talking about earlier is Atalee?" he asked.

"I know it is," I told him," Almost seven months ago- when she disappeared for a month- she had in fact been staying here with me. She was safe- until she saw a hunter outside a month later- and decided it was risking my safety for her to be here. She left- and hasn't been back." The silence stretched on for a while, and then he broke it, and spoke.

"How was she?"

"Just like she was in school- spunky, funny, outgoing," I found myself smiling, but the smile soon disappeared, and I stopped. Remus looked at the floorboards for a couple minutes, and then looked up- pain in his eyes.

"It's not your fault," I said, the instant I saw his eyes. I knew that's what he was thinking- he always thought that when Atalee was in trouble- like now. He meekly nodded, but silently, I knew he was still slightly blaming himself.

"I'll keep it between us," Remus said, standing up," And I'll go and check around Ridge Cliff- see if there's some way I can check around and see if she's alright." I felt hope starting to rise.

"Really? Thank you Remus," I said, standing up," Just be careful- I don't want you to get caught by those stupid hunter people."

**{Atalee}**

Night came, and day left. I lay there, not daring to move. I had crept out earlier and almost got caught. A hunter had seen a little of me, but not enough to identify me- thank gosh. '_Well- let's give this another try, shall we?_' I thought, and quietly as I could made my way out of the bushes. Slowly, I walked away, and kept walking, not stopping, unless I heard someone around. The whole time, I kept on alert- not letting anything get me off guard. I city lay up ahead, and I thought, 'Perfect- I could hide myself among the muggles. Hopefully the hunters aren't expecting that.' I made my way to the outskirts of the city, and soon, to the city itself. Walking around corners, I saw some cloths hanging out to dry; 'Lord, forgive me,' I thought, and walked toward the cloths. Minutes later, I emerged back onto the streets in dark khaki pants, a light pink shirt that fit around me pretty snugly, and a baggy hoodie. Pulling the hood over my head, I continued down the streets, and started acting like a normal muggle would- walking down the street, minding my own business.

"That look suits you well." I halted immediately, a small ounce of fear tugging at me.

"You know- you really know how to hurt someone," the voice continued, and I looked around, trying to pinpoint where it was coming from," That wasn't meant as an insult- just to let you know."

"Show yourself- if you dare," I growled, becoming slightly angry- which happened when I became agitated and scared at the same time.

"Is that anyway to talk to an old friend….Lele?" My heart stopped briefly, and I had to remember how to breathe. '_Only one person calls me that_,' I thought, the panic slowly slipping away.

"Re…Remus?" I called out, and there he was, standing ten feet in front of me, near the shadows, with a small grin on his face- but the grin was slightly forced. '_He still blames himself for me being a werewolf_,' I thought grimly.

"Hello, Atalee," he said, and motioned for me to come closer. I went to step nearer, but something stopped me.

"I…can't," I told him softly, my eyes trying to tell him why, without hurting his feelings.

"Totally understandable," he nodded," Would you feel better if you went back to where your heart truly lay?" I became slightly confused, and he continued.

"Once you figure it out- you'll know what to do next." With that, he disappeared into the shadows, and I was alone again. I stood there, wrapped in my thoughts- and then it clicked as I put all of what he had said together. _'…Hurt someone…heart truly lay… I hurt Sirius emotionally the day I left… as much as it hurt me…,_' I thought,'_ my heart always lays with Sirius…even though I never really paid much attention…_'


	10. Chapter 10

**Sad to say, this is the last chapter. :(- i know, sad. But it's went all the way i wanted- to ten chapters! i never thought it would, but it did!! *is happy* I'll be doing an epilouge so, its not officially over- not till the epilouge is done. Hope you enjoy this! Dont forget to review please!!!*loves reviews even if they say 'good' or 'well done'* **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or the song- but I do own Atalee.**

* * *

**{Sirius}**

I sat at the table, listening to everyone talking. Had Remus been able to find Atalee? He hadn't returned yet- and it had been about two weeks.

"_Would she even return if Remus did find her?"_ I thought. Silently, I hoped she would return, but a small part of me thought that she never would. The front door opened and closed, but I didn't care who it was- unless it was Remus; a small part of me would care then, because he'd let me know about Atalee. My back was to the kitchen opening, where we were all sitting; my eyes were locked on the table, and I was deep in thought.

"You- why are you here!?" Arthur exclaimed from the living room, and he said," I'm taking you into the Ministry." Crashes resulted from that- and my mum's portrait began her screaming.

"Great- just what I need," I thought grimly, and went to shut up the portrait, but became frozen when I heard another yell.

"Sirius- HELP ME!" Instantly, I ran into the living room, and saw the one face I thought I'd never see again.

"Arthur- let her go!" I demanded, and I saw him stare at me out of the corner of my eyes.

"But Sirius- the ministry is after her-"Arthur began.

"As they are me- does that mean your goin' to take me in?" I demanded.

"No."

"Then let her go," I told him, and he stood up, releasing his grip on her. She stood up, and for what seemed like forever we just stared at each other. Remus came in through the door, and stopped, closing it behind him; he stood there, watching, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sirius," she said softly.

"Atalee," I replied, equally as soft. At that moment, she flung herself at me, hugging me tightly. I heard her silently crying into my shoulder, and I held her close, comforting her.

"You've had quite a hard time since you left, huh?" I asked in a soft joking tone," being chased and falling off a cliff- only those things could happen to you." She laughed, and drew back from the hug, staring up into my eyes with her beautiful blue ones.

"Yeah, I guess that could only happen to me, huh?" she smiled back," I probably wouldn't have lived if it hadn't been for the ghostly white stag that help guard over me."

"Ghostly white stag?" Remus and I asked in unison.

"Yep," Atalee nodded," And we all know only one person who could have created it."

"Well- there is actually two- but he was no where near Ridge Cliff when you fell," Remus said, and Atalee looked back at him.

"Who else besides James could produce a patronus in the shape of a stag?" she asked, confused.

"I can." Atalee looked over my shoulder, and I moved slightly. Harry was standing behind us, and I heard Atalee draw a deep breath.

"Harry," she muttered softly, smiling," You look so…so much like your father- it is to unbelievable. Your eyes, they are definitely Lily's eyes."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked her.

"Yes- I went to school with them in fact. When Sirius was in his seventh year- we dated. But I hung out with your father, Remus, Sirius, and well…the rat," Atalee said, and I laughed hard when she used the same nickname I had used for Peter. Atalee smiled at me, and laughed a little as well- realizing what she had done.

"An inside thing," I replied to everyone's questioning looks, but Remus seemed to know what I meant, and chuckled a little along with us.

"Wait," Arthur said, glancing between Atalee and I," You two dated?"

"Yes," I nodded," As Atalee said, my last year at Hogwarts- would have been longer, but her mother didn't like me."

"So- you're a werewolf too?" I turned, and saw Hermione right behind Harry, looking at Atalee. I felt Atalee kind of stiffen, not in aggression, but in a hurt way.

"Yes," Atalee nodded," But I mean no one any harm- when its time for me to transform I stay far away from humans. Ask Sirius- the last time I was here, I never let him come into my room. I locked myself in and didn't come out for days." I nodded, remembering.

"Just incase she did get out though, or try to, I put up a barrier on the outside of her door," I said, and they all looked back and forth between the two of us.

"She's pretty good when it comes to transforming," Remus said quietly, from his place at the door," Every time at Hogwarts when it be that time, she was always the calmest, most collected person I ever met. She would never attack me or anything." Everyone looked at Remus, and I saw Atalee smile. Then, remembering she probably didn't know anyone, I introduced her to everyone. Then, as if the screaming wasn't enough to remind me, I realized my mum's portrait was still going off. I ran up the stairs, and hastily pulled together the curtains. Then, I turned around and nearly crashed into Atalee.

"Whoa- didn't hear you come up behind me," I smiled.

"Sirius- I want you to know… the whole time I was gone…" Atalee began, and momentarily stopped, taking a breath, as though she was trying to find the words to say," The whole time I was gone… I never stopped thinking about you… and me… when we were together in Hogwarts…It gave me the strength and courage… to keep going each time I fell…"

"Okay, where is she going with this?" I thought, and then it struck me," Is she trying to hook back up with me?! If so, she's getting stuck…maybe I could assist her…"

"I don't really know how to say this… I'm not that good with people skills at time…" she was continuing, so I made up my mind.

"Atalee?"

"Yes?" she asked, and looked up at me with her blue eyes. I leaned down and kissed her- just like I had at Hogwarts all those years ago.

**{Atalee}**

I couldn't find the words to say, and as usual, Sirius could put words into actions. He drew back, and rested his forehead against mine, his hair creating a small curtain on both sides.

"So, where do we go from here?" I asked him, my eyes locking with his. He kept his gaze locked with mine for a little while, and then leaned back.

"Well, right now, you could join the Order, and help us if you wanted," Sirius told me, wrapping his arms around my waist," Or you could just hang out here for no real reason and stay with me."

"Or," I said, and he raised an eyebrow," I could join the Order and help; and stay with you."

"Sounds good to me," he smiled, and I kissed him softly on the lips. As he led me down the stairs, our hands entwined, I thought to myself.

"_As time come and goes, lives cross paths. Sometimes, when lives cross, its good- sometimes it's bad. But as life goes on, and we meet new people- we always remember those we knew before. Life gives us second chances, and I'm glad I cried out for help that one day- and faith gave my cry to Sirius. Without him, my life would be nothing. He's always there for me, and I'd die to protect him."_

* * *

**How sweet- such a good ending. But...the order of the pheonix...isnt a good ending for sirius. how will the epilouge end? one has to wonder....**

Song:

Is this the whole picture  
or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart  
I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go

And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms.... I'm home

I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go

**Song: Wrapped in Your Arms**

**Artist: FireFlight**


	11. epilouge

**OKKKKK!!! Here's the epilouge- as promised!! I hope you enjoy it. Please- Review!! I want to know everyone's thoughts on my first completed Harry Potter FanFic!!! even if you thought it wasn't all that good- let me know- and tell me what you didn't like- so I can do better next time!!! **

****SPOILER for the Seventh Book and Fifth Book**Oh- and I know that Fred dies, and Sirius died in the fifth- but this is MY fanfic- ok? ok. ******

**Oh- and BEWARE THE FLUFF!!**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Harry Potter- but I do own Atalee, James (not potter), Kana, Jeff, and Skye.**

* * *

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

**{Atalee}**

I sat at the table, drinking the muggle drink I had gotten easily addicted to- soda. It was hard to believe seven years had passed, and I kept reliving all that had happened in my nightmares. Five years ago, the Ministry finally caught Peter Pettigrew, and proclaimed Sirius Black innocent. It was a happy time for my family- although some of them didn't even know about it.

"Atalee- a little help!" I laughed to myself, and wondered what Arthur needed now. As I walked into the living room, I saw George and Angelina on the couch, cuddling, and I smiled. Years ago, Harry had fought Voldemort, and won- but many had lost their lives. Remus and Tonks had been among those, and sadly, it made me feel so alone. Fred had come close to losing his life- but had been saved at the last second- and George was very thankful for that. As I walked out into the yard, I saw Arthur surrounded by attacking broomsticks; floating around him, hitting him at random moments. Sighing and laughing to myself, I drew my wand, and flicked it, silently saying an incantation. Instantly, the brooms fell to the ground, and Arthur became relieved.

"Thank you!" he called to me, and I smiled.

"No problem!" I called back, and looked around the yard. '_So many things have happened in such a short time,_' I thought, and began walking up to a hill that overlooked most of the land. Lying down on my back near the top, I gazed up at the clear blue sky- no clouds were in sight, and the sun was starting to set. Running my hand through my once-again-black hair, a glint caught my eye. I looked at my hand, and smiled, remembering the day I got married.

"Miss me, Love?" a sexy voice growled playfully, and I looked up- and smiled.

"Of course, I could die of the loneliness!" I said dramatically, placing my right hand softly over my heart. We burst out laughing, and Sirius lay down beside me.

"James and Kana are safely at home, tucked into bed," Sirius told me, wrapping an arm around my waist, holding me close.

"That's good," I smiled, and kissed him. He rolled on top of me, and I tried to roll over to be on top, but the swaying just caused us to roll all the way down the hill- and he was still on top. We laughed as we came to halt at the bottom of the hill.

"We are just like kids- aren't we?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, his bark-like laugh filling the air.

"Hey Sirius." We looked and saw Harry with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hey kiddo," Sirius smiled, and we sat up in the grass- trying to behave ourselves.

"Hey- I'm not a kid no more," Harry argued.

"To me- yes you are," Sirius argued back, smiling," And you always will be- no matter how old you get." Harry smiled, and went inside.

"Think it's time to go home?" I asked Sirius, as he helped me stand up.

"Yeah- probably," Sirius sighed," You know how Kana can get." I nodded, remembering how our daughter got when I wasn't home at night. She would get so scared and start crying. James was still kind of young, but would cry as well because he heard Kana crying. We said our goodbyes to everyone and apparated back to our home. Instantly, I heard the crying, and I sighed.

"You take James," I told Sirius, and he nodded; we went upstairs, and I went to Kana's room. She looked up when I entered; her tear-stained face looked at me through her black hair.

"Mommy!" she cried, and ran to me.

"It's alright Kana hun," I said soothingly, trying to calm her down. She clung to me, and I picked her up in my arms. Even though she was six, she was still pretty light-weight; I placed her down gently in her bed, and covered her back up.

"See, Kana's alright- mommy's alright- daddy's alright," Sirius said, walking in the room with James. I looked at James and smiled softly; he smiled back at me, unable to not smile. He was only three, and very easy to make happy. Some called him spoiled- but he wasn't. 'Life couldn't get any better,' I thought happily, softly placing my hand on my stomach.

Six months later, Jeff and Skye Black were born.


End file.
